


How It All Ends

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Season 2 Moments(How They Should Have Gone) [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a version of Noah finding out about Audrey, coming to terms with their mutual feelings for eachother, and Audrey's previously unknown suicidal thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah finds out about Audrey being the accomplice and things don't go very well.

Audrey walks into Noah’s room all bright smile ready for their horror movie-thon.  She freezes when she sees the murder board. Her photo under the words accomplice. Why’d Noah have to be so damn smart.

“How could you do it?” Noah clenches his fists. She looks over at him. He won’t meet her eyes, he can’t. “Did you kill anyone? Did you kill Riley?” He doesn’t want to believe that his best friend is capable of murder, but all the evidence points to that very conclusion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tries to say innocently. Maybe if she plays it off he’ll think he’s crazy. 

Why is she still lying! All the evidence is right there!

“Stop lying!” Audrey flinches at that. Noah’s never yelled at her before. “I know it was you! You were helping Piper, Audrey!” He takes a step towards her and she steps back. “How could you? How could you help a psycopath murder our friends?” Noah knew he was yelling, but he wanted answers. He needed answers!

She knows she has to be honest now. If she wants any chance of salvaging their friendship, of keeping Noah. There’s no easy way to phrase it so she just tries to get out what she can to stop him from yelling. To stop him from looking at her like that.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. It was just talk. Then Nina died and I told her she was crazy. And then Rachel died and I didn’t have a choice Noah.” She knows the words were jumbling together. That they didn’t really make that much sense. She was leaving so much out, but she needed him to understand. She needed him to forgive her. “You have to believe me! I never killed anyone.”

That had to be bullshit! What psycopath would force you to help them and not make you kill anyone. Those two together just don’t add up!

“How can I trust you! It’s like I don’t even know who you are anymore. The Audrey I know would have found another way. The Audrey I know wouldn’t have killed people!” He’s so angry he just can’t stop screaming. He wants to slow down. To let her explain her side, but he can’t.

“I didn’t kill anyone! Noah you can’t tell.” Audrey knew it was the wrong thing to say the second it came out of her mouth, but he was so angry. And it just slipped out.

Is she really concerned about that right now? Her best friend is accusing her of being a serial killer, which she claims she isn’t, and her first instinct is to say he can’t tell anyone.

“Is that what you’re worried about right now? What are you going to do Audrey? Kill me to keep me quiet!” He says sarcasticly but then he starts to think about the currupted video and Audrey standing behind him with his bookend. No. It can’t be. Is she capable of murder? Maybe. But capable of hurting him, her best friend. No way! But look at the evidence.

“No!” How could he think that? It’s bad enough he thinks she’s capable of murder, but to think she’s capable of killing him. She couldn’t even bring herself to knock him out with that damn bookend. Too scared to really hurt him. Noah’s face got really serious all of a sudden.

“Oh my god. The bookend. You were going to kill me.” He probably looked terrified. All the pieces fit together. She was going to kill him.

She could never. How could he think that? She could tell by the look on his face that he was scared. Noah shouldn't be afraid of her. That wasn't normal. That wasn't okay.  “No! I wouldn’t do that. Noah, I love you!” She had to make him hear. Had to make him understand. She loved him so much that it hurt. She had to make him see that. Had to get that look of fear off his face.

She was lying. She didn’t love him. She never loved him, or she wouldn’t of been holding that damn bookend. “I almost found out your secret and you were going to do anything to keep me quiet.” His heart was breaking into tiny little pieces. Soon it would be gone all together.

He’s not listening. He just won’t listen!  “NO! Noah listen to me. Let me explain.” She had to get him to hear her.

“Get out.” He couldn't do this right now. How was he supposed to process this. His best friend. The person he loved most in this world was going to kill him.

“Noah?” Her heart broke at the look on his face. Why won’t he listen?

“GET! OUT!” She needed to leave before he did something he regretted.

She’d never seen him so angry. She knew this was going to happen. She’s officially lost him, for good. Audrey runs out of the Fosters’ and straight home. She makes it into her room before breaking down. She lets the fear and sadness take over and just cries. She’s on her knees, hands on the ground, crying like she’s never cried before. Audrey can’t stop it as the emotions rake through her and the sobs rack her body. She’s lost him. She’s really lost him.


	2. Having Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey remembers when she first become friends with Noah and losing him starts to take it's toll.

Audrey cried until she fell asleep. When she woke up she checked her phone for messages from Noah. She knew there wouldn’t be any, but it was habit. Audrey went into the bathroom and started the bath. As she undressed she thought back to earlier that day. She screwed everything up! She had finally fucked up so much that she lost him.

Audrey stepped into the bath and slowly lowered herself into the tub. She closed her eyes. Looking back on the best day of her life.

_ Flashback _

_ Audrey and Emma were walking through the halls and they stopped at their lockers. _

_ “Audrey. The new guy's looking at you again.” Emma said as Audrey was pulling her English book out of her locker. _

_ “Who?” Audrey asked knowing exactly who Emma was talking about. _

_ “The nerdy guy. He’s in like three of your classes.” _

_ “He’s in five.” Audrey says before she can stop herself. _

_ “Oh, so now you know who he is.” Emma smirked at her. _

_ “Shut up.” Audrey could feel herself blush. But she didn’t know why. _

_ “Oh my god! You like him.” Emma’s smile could have broken her face. _

_ “No. He just seems to share a lot of the same interests as me. I think he’d make a good friend.” That’s true Noah would make a great friend. Audrey wanted to be his friend more than she’d ever wanted anything. She didn’t quite understand why. She just did. _

_ “Then why haven’t you talked to him?” Emma thinks she knows everything. _

_ “Everytime I try he gets flustered and runs off.” She knew that Emma could hear the disappointment in her voice. _

_ “Yeah. Cause he likes you.” Emma said as if it was obvious. _

_ “No. Because I terrify him. I can see it in his eyes.” Audrey knew she could come across as angry and unapproachable but she thought if she had approached him then everything would go the way she wanted it to. Before Emma could say anything else they heard a loud bang. Down the hall was Jake and Will. At Noah’s locker, but she couldn’t see him. Oh no. _

_ As Audrey and Emma got closer they could hear what was going on. _

_ “You got a staring problem nerd. And you need to cut it out.” Will was saying. _

_ “I-I don’t know wha-what you’re tal-talking about?” Noah stuttered out. Emma put an arm on my shoulder when she saw my fists clench. The second they laid a hand on Noah, Emma would have to hold me back in order to stop me getting suspended again. _

_ “Will’s seen you staring at Emma, Nerd. It’s creepy and we’re going to show you why you should stop.” Audrey was upset because of course he was actually watching Emma and not her. But why was she upset about that? What Jake said didn’t surprise her. She knew Will had a crush on Emma since last year, even if Emma was oblivious. _

_ “I don’t know wh-who Emma is?” Noah looked really confused. _

_ “The hot blonde you’re always staring at in history.” Will said laced with a dangerous kind of anger. _

_ “Wha-what bl-blonde?” Noah was shaking like crazy. _

_ “What do you mean what blonde?” Now Will looked confused. That’s when Nina and her lackies looked at us. She’d been filming the whole thing. That Bitch! _

_ “Oh my god.” Brooke piped in. “He’s been looking at the freak.” Jake and Will looked over at us too. That’s when Noah noticed me and he looked terrified and maybe embarrassed. _

_ “No way.” Jake chuckled. “Will, he has a thing for the Dike. Not Emma.” Will picked Noah up by his shirt and dragged him to his feet. Emma had to actually hold me by the waist to keep me from going after them. Will pressed him up against the locker. _

_ “That true, nerd? You gotta thing for the lesbian?” That made me blush. Did Noah have a thing for me? _

_ “N-no. I j-just want to be her fr-friend.” I lit up at that. Noah Foster wanted to be my friend. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. This weird happiness bubbling within me. _

_ “You stare awfully hard for someone who just wants to be friends.” Jake said with a predatory stare. Will then throws Noah against the locker while letting go and Noah fell to the floor. _

_ “Well you can screw the Dike for all I care.” Will, Nina and their crowd walk away. The crowd dispersed and I rushed over to help Noah. I picked up his books and handed them to Emma. _

_ “Are you ok?” I asked tentatively. He blushed and wouldn’t meet my eyes. _

_ “Yeah.” When he did look at me I saw blood on his forehead. _

_ “Let’s get you to the nurse.” I helped him stand up. _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “I’ll put his stuff away and tell Mr. Howie where you are.” _

_ “Thanks Emma.” Emma smiled at me. We were halfway to the nurse when I had the courage to speak. I was never this nervous. _

_ “I wanna be your friend too.” Noah looked at me with widened eyes. And then he smiled and I couldn’t help but smile back.  _

_ That night Noah and her had a videogame marathon and they agreed to be best friends no matter what life threw at them. Audrey realized her friendship with Noah was going to be stronger than her and Emma’s. Emma had been getting closer with Riley so Audrey knew she wouldn’t mind Audrey getting a new best friend. It didn’t mean they wouldn’t be best friends anymore. _

Noah was there when Emma left Audrey for Riley’s other friends. Noah was there when Audrey’s mom got worse. Noah listened to her entire life story and could remember all of it. And she knew his. It was like they had been insepirable all their lives rather than just the past five years. They had made a promise and she was the reason he couldn’t keep it. She looked over at her razor. She hadn’t done it since the sixth grade when her mom had gotten sick. That was before she met Noah. Emma had never known about it. She never even told Rachel and she knew Rachel would have understood, because she did it too. Only Noah knew.

As long as she had Noah she could get through anything. Now she was dead to him. And it was all her fault. She picked up the razor and pulled one of the blades out. Losing Noah had broken her. And now she just wanted to hurt. Like Noah and all her friends did, because of Piper’s murder spree. Because she let it happen.

The blade was cold, but the warm blood dripping down her thigh felt good in a numb way. She knew she deserved the pain. She deserved much worse. One cut. Two. Three. Audrey kept going until there were five on each thigh and five on each calf. She knew to never cut her arms. She fell asleep again. This time in the bath.


	3. Facing Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and the gang try to figure out why our Bicurious and The Virgin are in such bad moods.

Audrey woke to her alarm the next morning. And started to freak out before remembering her dad was out of town for the next two weeks. The water was freezing and red. She stared at it for a while. Other peoples blood made her squeamish, but seeing her own made her feel numb and cold. Emotionless. She got out of the bath and drained it. Audrey stared at herself in the mirror. She was a monster. She was disgusting. When she couldn’t look at herself any longer she patched up her legs and got dressed. She left for school without eating, because she couldn’t stomach the thought of food. Too nauseous from her fight with Noah.  
She must have looked pretty bad because Emma, Brooke, and even Kieran wanted to know if she was sick.  
“I’m fine.” It came out in monotone. They all looked at her confused. She’d never been so happy that her first class she didn’t have any friends in.  
……………  
Noah was so angry. He felt betrayed in the worst way. He couldn’t handle seeing her but he knew he couldn’t just skip school so he went. He was glad he didn’t have first period with Audrey. But Emma and Brooke noticed something was up. Zoe sat beside me and grabbed my hand.  
“Are you ok?” She looked concerned.  
“Fine.” It was obvious how angry I was. Class started so everyone turned to the front. It was the first time I never raised my hand. I ran out of class as fast as I could, but the others cornered me.  
“Noah, what’s going on?” Emma asked.  
“Nothing!” I tried to push my way through them but Stavo pushed me back. Why was he even here?  
“We know something’s wrong.” Zoe said.  
“None of us have ever seen you like this. And we’re worried.” Brooke added. I tried to leave again and Stavo grabbed my arm. So, I swung back and punched him in the face. I stormed off before they could do anything and ran all the way home. I knew I shouldn’t have gone to school today.  
………………..  
“Stavo are you ok?” Emma asked as Zoe and Brooke helped him back up.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Been through worse. Something’s really wrong with him.”  
“You know Audrey’s been weird today too.” Emma said. They decided to get to the bottom of this. So, they all went to Audrey’s locker.  
…………………  
“What’s wrong with Noah?” Zoe got right to the point.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” God that was obvious, but I’m too sad to think up a lie.  
“Are you ok?” Emma said concerned. She put her hand on my shoulder but I pulled away.  
“I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not.” Brooke threw out.  
“Yes. I. Am.” It came out kind of menacing.  
“Come on Audrey. It’s me. You can tell me anything. I’m scared because I’ve never seen you this angry before.” Emma tried again.  
“You don’t know anything!” I pushed her and she fell into Stavo. Why the hell was he here? The girls looked shocked.  
“You and Noah are fighting. Aren’t you?” Why can’t he just stay out of it?! Stupid Stavo.  
“Screw you!” I pushed through them and ran all the way home. I really wish I hadn’t come today.  
………………….  
“So they’re definitely fighting.” Zoe tried to break the tension.  
“But why? Aren’t they the most epic best friends in all of existence or something?” Stavo asked.  
“Yeah. Pretty much. No offense Emma.” Brooke chimed.  
“None taken. I mean me and Audrey fighting? Sure. But her and Noah? I can’t think of anything that would keep them from speaking.”  
“Maybe it’s my fault. She could feel like she’s losing her best friend. Oh my God. I broke up the most epic of best friends.”  
“No. She wasn’t like this with Riley. It’s definitely not your fault Zoe.” Emma put her hand on Zoe’s shoulder and Zoe smiled up at her.  
“So, how do we fix it?” Stavo asked.  
“We don’t.” Brooke answered.”  
“What do you mean we don’t? I don’t want my boyfriend fighting with his best friend.”  
“Brooke’s right. When it comes to a friendship like that it’s better to let them figure it out.” With that Emma had ended the discussion.


	4. Ending It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Noah past. Noah might be realizing his feelings for Audrey. And Audrey wants to end it all, but she has to tell her side of things first.

_How dare they talk like they know anything! They know nothing! And cornering me like that!_ He grabbed one of his mom’s lighters on the way up to his room. He pushed the button and watched the flame flicker like the finally beatings of a bleeding heart. Noah released the button and looked down at his thighs. Practically seeing what laid beneath the denim and cotton. Knowing they were there like brands on his skin. The reminisce of his pain. He hadn’t done it since the sixth grade. Since Audrey. She cut, he burned. Both filled to the brim with pain that only the other could understand and somehow make dissipate. The difference being that Audrey cut out of sadness, while Noah burned out of anger. He wanted to so badly. It was the only thing that released the anger, except for Audrey. But he didn’t. Noah wanted to wallow in his anger, didn’t want to risk forgiving her so easily. The anger kept him from that. Noah laid on his bed, eyes closed. Letting the anger wash through him, holding onto it as tightly as he could. Almost as if it were a lifeline. The only thing keeping him together. Keeping him alive.  
………………….  
Audrey ran straight to her room. She wanted to throw something. Break something. But she was to weak. Too sad. Audrey hated this feeling, always had. When it started she had Emma to keep her grounded. She thought that Emma would never leave her so she couldn’t leave Emma. It was that simple. And when Emma started to slip away she contemplated ending it. Her dad would never love her if he knew how she felt about Emma. Neither of her parents would. She didn’t want to see that, but then Noah came along. He somehow filled all the cracks in her heart right before it shattered. She didn’t care if her parents didn’t love her, because Noah would. Noah knew how she felt about Emma and he never judged her. Never labelled her. As long as she had Noah nothing could break her. This time she knew she deserved to die. She was a monster. She knew it. But now Noah did too and that changed everything.  
Audrey knew what she had to do. So, she went over to her computer and turned on the webcam.  
………………….  
It was around midnight when Noah felt cold all of a sudden like something was very wrong. His computer chimed and he wanted to ignore it, but he couldn’t. Something told him he had to see what it was. He saw it was an email from someone he didn’t know. It was a link to a video. He clicked play.  
**Hey everyone. My name is Audrey Jensen and I have a confession to make. People have been speculating that Piper had an accomplice. It’s true. Others are saying it’s me. But that’s not true. Do I know who it is? No. I didn’t help Piper and I didn’t kill anyone. But I also didn’t stop it. And it’s my fault. So here’s my story.**  
He paused it contemplating just turning it off. But something stopped him. He guessed it was because he needed to hear her side of things, even if he didn’t want to. So he sat and watched.  
**I met Piper in a chatroom for Brandon James. I was doing a documentary and I wanted to find out if anyone on these chatrooms knew any information, or even any family members. Piper messaged me saying that she knew things that no one else did. Deep dark secrets of the James family. She said she couldn’t talk about it online so she wanted to write letters. At first we just talked about Brandon James and how she was his daughter. Then we became friends. Or at least I thought we had. She told me things about growing up in an orphanage and I told her about how Emma had treated me. She told me that Emma was her half sister and from there the Emma hate skyrocketed. Noah was great to talk to and made everything so much better. He was a better best friend then Emma ever was.**  
Noah paused it again because that struck a chord in him. He was always so afraid that he would be Audrey’s second choice. But now he knew he was wrong. And that made butterflies dance in his stomach and he didn’t quite know why. Ignoring them he hit play.  
**But it was different to talk about it with someone else who had been wronged by that family. Thrown away by people we thought loved us. But I never meant for anyone to get hurt!**  
 **A few nights after Nina and Tyler were killed, Piper showed up at my house. She told me everything. I told her she was crazy and that I was going to tell cops. She tried to calm me down. Talk me out of it. She was insane but I thought she was my friend. I told her I’d wait until after school the next day. So she could have one last day of freedom. Then I found out about Rachel. She followed me home and said, ‘This is what happens to bitches who don’t behave.’ She said that if I blabbed, Noah was next.**  
_What?_  
**But if I kept my mouth shut, he wasn’t on the list. So, I kept my mouth shut. Because I didn’t want him to have to suffer for my mistake. I didn’t want to lose him. But it’s too late for that now.**  
Noah paused it again. _Audrey did all this for me. That should really piss me off, but for some reason I just felt giddy. But I also felt bad for Audrey. The pain she must be in. I hope she’s not cutting. And there I go forgiving her right away. What could I say. She was my weakness._ He hit play.  
**Which is why I’m even doing this. Not because it’s the right thing to do. Not because my friends deserve to know. I’m doing this, because I need Noah to know. He thinks I was going to kill him. But I could never do that! I was planning on knocking him out. And I couldn’t even bring myself to do that. Too afraid to actually hurt him.**  
Pause. _Of course she wasn’t going to kill me! Why did I have to be so stupid?! I should have let her explain._ He hit play again.  
**I wish I could have stopped her and kept Noah safe, but it was one or the other. And I decided to be selfish. I’d do anything for him. I know that everyone’s going to hate me. And I know that Noah might hate me even more now, but I just need him to know.**  
_I don’t hate you._  
**Now some of you are probably saying, ‘You’re a monster.’ And others are saying, ‘You’re being so brave by finally telling the truth.’ To those people I say listen to the first. I’m a monster because I let it happen. I’m a monster because I did it for selfish reasons. I’m a monster because if I could go back, I wouldn’t change a thing.**  
_You’re not a monster. You’re a victim._  
**I mean I’d definitely kill her right after Nina and Tyler.**  
Noah smiled at that.  
**I’m so sorry that I couldn’t save everyone. I tried to give clues where I could. And I tried to end it when it got to be too much. But I just couldn’t risk Noah dying. And that I’m not sorry for that.**  
The butterflies were getting a lot worse. He wished they would stop.  
P **.S. Her accomplice is still out there. And he’s finishing what she started. You need to find him, and stop him.**  
Noah knew Audrey was talking directly to him now.  
**Oh and by the time you all see this. It’ll be too late for me.**  
That was the end. _What did she mean too late for her. Oh my God! She’s gonna kill herself. I have to stop her._ Noah jumped in his car and took off towards Audrey’s place. Calling 911 as soon as he was on the road.  
“Please be okay. Please be okay.”


End file.
